1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to control and interaction with televisions and other media playback devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Parental control systems provide a way of controlling access to content via particular televisions or other media playback devices. In particular, a parent or other head of household configures types of content to be blocked from viewing based on ratings or content indicators associated with content. Such indicators can be derived from the data associated with the content item or can be derived from electronic program guide data. However, such control systems tend to lack flexibility and granularity in control of viewed content. Accordingly, a need exists for improved access control for televisions and other media playback devices.